Champions Vol 2 13
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Humberto Ramos | CoverArtist2 = Edgar Delgado | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = No. Something's still wrong. My spider-sense says we're still in danger. | Speaker = Spider-Man (Peter Parker) | StoryTitle1 = Worlds Collide: Part 2 | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Unidentified New Man Other Characters: * * Numerous unnamed Dubaites * Numerous unnamed Seoulites * * * Numerous unnamed Shanghainese * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Unidentified New Men Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** * * Items: * * and * and * * * and * and * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In Lexington, Kentucky, the Hulk and Hercules are fighting the mysterious New Man that got out of the meteorite. As Hercules brings him down, the creature says he's a loyal servant of the High Evolutionary and will gladly give his life to fulfill his master's sacred mission. Meanwhile, the other Avengers and Champions split up in teams to keep the highest skyscrapers in the world from falling due to a vibration that had suddenly shaken the Earth. In Dubai, United Arab Emirates, the Burj Khalifa is under the responsibility of Cyclops, Vision and Spider-Man (Miles Morales). The younger two go check on the inhabitants of the residential area, while Vision uses his powers to keep the whole building from collapsing. Because of the effort he needed to put in to keep the central supports together, Vision falls on the ground, exhausted and stammers out something about his daughter. The younglings try to help, but he refuses to talk about it further. In Seoul, South Korea, the Lotte World Tower is taken care of by Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Thor and Ms. Marvel. While they save people falling off the building, Spidey reaffirms his theory about this being the work of the High Evolutionary, but he can't answer Kamala's question about the reason why he would do this. Kamala then suggests to Thor that a bang from Mjolnir may compensate the vibration, stopping the oscillation of the tower. She's right, and Spider-Man compliments her for her wits, to which she looks flattered. In Lujiazui, Pudong, Shanghai, the Shanghai Tower is approached by Nova and Wasp. To their shock, the people in the building seem to be ungraspable, so Wasp theorizes that is caused by the vibrations actually phasing them out of sync with solid matter. Nova then proceeds to push the Tower to the degree Wasp tells him so that the oscillation may stop. In New York City, the One World Trade Center is reached by Falcon and Viv Vision. A deafening shriek comes from the skyscraper, so Falcon doesn't seem to be able to help. Viv goes for the windows because they're shattering and may hurt people inside. Fortunately, Falcon manages to call some birds for help, so he can tell Viv where her Solar Ray is needed. Back in Lexington, Hercules handles the minotaur as Amadeus enters the "meteor", that is actually a sort of spaceship containing the machinery that's wreaking all the havoc. As Thor, Peter, Wasp, Nova and Ms. Marvel arrive at the scene, the New Man is defeated. Hulk asks for Thor's help in destroying the machinery, so the vibrations will presumably stop. Spider-Man still senses something wrong and his fears are confirmed by the minotaur, who says that the planet Earth itself is in peril now, as it is now ready for the "ascension". What they now sense is a global shift in Earth's vibrational patterns, which will affect everyone in time, but first the ones still close to the remaining source... Meanwhile, the Vision team has reached Falcon and Viv, who are still trying to stop the World Trade Center from shaking. As there is no imminent danger, though, Vision wants to talk to his daughter about something on his mind about her future. As he's about to tell her everything, Viv starts fading away and so does Falcon. Viv and Falcon are teleported in a jungle, and surrounded by New Men: they're on Counter Earth, the realm of the High Evolutionary. | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Alberto Jimenez Alburquerque | Inker2_1 = Alberto Jimenez Alburquerque | Colourist2_1 = Emilio Lopez | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Unnamed bank robbers Other Characters: * * * ** * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** *** **** ***** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * and * and * * and | Solicit = WORLDS COLLIDE Part 2 The titanic clash between the Champions and the Avengers continues! Since they were old enough to say the word “Avengers,” the Champions have idolized Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. Now the two teams are on equal footing — and the Champs must walk the walk alongside their former mentors! Will their experiences in GENERATIONS help them — or tear the two teams apart? PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! Story by Robbie Thompson and a TBA artist! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #15: Thing. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series C)